Interworld I : Naruto
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Luca est une adolescente normale, une adolescente avec beaucoup d'imagination. Mais ce monde dans lequel il lui est possible d'aller est-il réellement imaginaire? Elle ne le sait même plus... un peu OOC je crois.
1. Chapitre 1

**Yaaay ! Je suis de retour, avec une fiction un peu bizarre je vous l'accorde... Bref. Elle est terminée sur mon ordi, il me faut juste des reviews pour poster les chapitres ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise...**

**DISCLAIMER : YALALALAPROFIIIIIIIL !**

**Note : Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "L'Entrepôt"... Euh, vous pouvez attendre encore, la flemme de tout retranscrire sur l'ordi ^^'**

**Note 2 : Le personnage principal s'appelle Luca. Par pitié, cela se prononce "Louka"**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

« Luca ! Décolle-toi un peu de cet ordinateur ! »

La brune soupira et jura.

« Et pourquoi?!, hurla-t-elle depuis sa chambre.

-Il fait un temps magnifique dehors ! Va voir Méline, par exemple !

-Mais j'ai la fleeeemme !

-Rien à foutre ! »

Luca soupira de nouveau, se leva de son lit et posa son ordinateur portable sur son bureau. Elle se rassit bien vite, sentant venir un mal de crâne. Fallait trouver des fringues et coiffer ses cheveux... La brune passa une main dans sa tignasse emmêlée et remit en place ses lunette sur son nez, avant de se lever en douceur et de se diriger vers son armoire pleine de vêtements. Un short bleu, un débardeur noir avec une croix de style gothique et des sandales.

Ensuite, elle partit en direction de la salle de bain. Lorgnant ses cheveux châtains tout emmêlés, elle soupira, lâcha un discret « putaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiin... » et se fit un chignon. Brossage de dents, préparage du sac avec clés/téléphone/sucettes, et elle sortait en se retenant de claquer la porte. Elle avait vraiment trop la flemme d'aller jusque chez Méline, fallait traverser deux rues et monter, alors elle se dirigea vers le parc/jardin botanique situé pile en face de chez elle.

Un petit coin de campagne dans un moyen coin de campagne, car Luca vivait dans les hauteur de la ville, et donc près d'une forêt et du ravin plein d'arbres. Sauf que le ravin et la forêt étaient trop loin, donc elle se contentait du parc. Pas très grand, il comportait aussi une aire de jeux pour les gamins.

La brune posa son sac sur le muret près de l'espèce de mini-maison abandonnée.

« Bon. Super. Qu'est-ce que j'fait? »

Puis, il lui vint une idée.

* * *

« Rompez. »

Et l'hologramme irisé disparu. Il en restait plusieurs qui s'effacèrent à leur tour. Ne restait plus, dans cette caverne sombre et humide, que trois ombres bien tangibles, elles. L'une d'elle était énorme et imposante, l'autre plus fine et élancée, et l'autre les dépassait. Chacune de ces ombres portaient des capes longues et amples.

La plus grande ombre étira ses bras en baillant.

« Dites, Sasori-sama, c'est bien de là d'où vous venez qu'on doit aller, non?

-Oui, répondit la silhouette tassée d'une voix métallique et éraillée.

-Super ! Donc on y sera rapidement, non?

-Luca, ça t'arrive de te taire, hm? »

La plus grande des ombres croisa les bras tandis que Sasori avançait vers l'entrée/sortie de la grotte sans attendre les deux autres.

« En plus, il va falloir traverser le désert, rajouta Deidara.

-J'suis au courant de ça, oui.

-Taisez-vous et avancez.

-Vous êtes vraiment un rabat-joie, Sasori no Danna.

-Je vous ai dit de vous taire. »

Le blond grogna pendant que Luca pouffait sous son chapeau de paille portant un grelot.

« Au fait Sasori-sam...

-Tais-toi.

-A, c'est quoi le plan d'attaque? »

Sasori soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi le chef lui avait-il refourgué ce faux artiste et cette épéiste stupide?

« L'un de vous fait diversion et l'autre va chercher Ichibi.

-Aaaannnnh OK Sasori-sama ! Bon, Deidara, tu t'occupes de quoi?

-J'vais chercher le Jinchuriki, hm.

-Pfff. J'ai une idée. Deidara, tu t'occupes d'Ichibi pendant que je neutralise ceux qui pourraient interférer.

-Mouaif. »

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence total. Quand, après plusieurs heures de marche, le trio se retrouva presque en vue de l'entrée de Suna no kuni, ils s'arrêtèrent. Sasori se tourna vers le blond et lorgna d'un oeil vide ses réserves d'argile.

« Tu es sûr d'avoir tout bien préparé?

-Mais oui, hm. Luca, on y va.

-Ne me faites pas attendre.

-_Hai_, Sasori-sama ! »

Deidara fit apparaître un oiseau d'argile à côté de lui.

« Regardez, Sasori no Danna ! C'est très artistique, hm?

-Non. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai dit. »

Les deux soupirèrent. Le blond et Luca grimpèrent sur la créature explosive qui s'envola direction le village. Deidara dégagea son visage pour laisser voir une jumelle étrange.

« Y a trois gardes qui surveillent le ciel, hm.

-Trois seulement?

-Ici, ici et là.

-OK, j'y vais. »

La brune dégaina Nuibari, son épée-aiguille et sauta de l'oiseau pour attérir souplement derrière l'un des gardes, dont elle transperça la nuque de part en part. Ensuite, elle utilisa son affinité Raiton pour se mouvoir jusqu'au suivant qu'elle tua de la même manière. Le troisième se prit l'épée-aiguille de l'épéiste dans le front mais n'eu pas le temps de sonner l'alarme.

Rapidement, Luca alla se cacher sur un toit loin des gardes morts et surveilla son équipier qui volait au-dessus du village du sable. Elle grimaça.

« Pour la discrétion, c'est raté... C'est Sasori-sama qui aurait dû s'en occuper... ? C'est le Kazekage ! »

Un début d'affrontement se mit en place. Le Jinchuriki était dans son élément : le sable. Et Deidara l'avait bien compris. Il utilisa deux de ses créations les plus rapide. La brune détourna son attention du combat aérien pour regarder à côté : plusieurs shinobis et kunoichis s'étaient rassemblés. Ils préparaient des catapultes. Luca serra son poing sur la garde de Nuibari et jeta un regard à l'entrée du village.

_Pourvu que Yûra réussisse à libérer le passage_, pensa-t-elle en s'élançant vers les catapultes.

Un saut, deux sauts, un détour, un mort, un demi-tour, passer sous les catapultes, sauter, éviter les kunais, deux morts, un saut en arrière, trois morts, six morts, embrocher celui-là contre la catapulte, refaire un tour... Et sauter puis courir. Les catapultes se brisèrent quand le fil de Nuibari se resserra autour d'elles. Luca reprit son fil et se mit à courir. Elle était poursuivie par quatre... Six shinobis avec ceux de devant.

« _Chidori senbon !_ »

Les deux ninjas de devant furent transperçés. Luca fonça droit sur eux et envoya les cadavres sur ses poursuivants. Ensuite, elle dévia rapidement sur le côté droit et retourna sur ses pas.

« _Suiton : Suijin Heki ! _»

Une immense vague d'eau se forma devant elle.

« _Raiton : Kangekiha_ _! _»

Elle électrifia la vague avec sa dernière technique et la fit s'abattre sur ses poursuivants. Tous morts. La brune lança un rapide regard à Deidara, prêt à se faire happer par un Sarcophage de Sable. Luca grimaça mais ne fit rien pour l'aider, car d'autres shinobis arrivèrent. Elle en conaissait un, sa tête et son nom simplement : Baki. La brune fit tournoyer Nuibari dans sa main. Elle était encerclée.

« Luca Raiu, je présume.

-Oooouuuuaip. »

Jugeant les présentations achevées, Luca se rua sur Baki. Seulement, au moment où elle allait le toucher et lui la transpercer, elle se changea en eau, reprit consistance derrière le groupe et lança une technique de la Prison Aqueuse sur plusieurs des shinobis. Elle se mit à courir, se prenant un kunai dans le bras et un shuriken éraflant ses hanches, mais elle continua de courir autour du groupe, qui finit bientôt emprisonné par le fil de Nuibari.

« _Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu ! _»

L'immense raz-de-marée s'abbati sur les shinobis et la kunoichi s'enfuit en lançant une technique pour faire apparaître de la brume. Elle savait bien que ceux au milieu de l'enchevêtrement avaient pu échapper à sa technique et Baki en faisait partie. Luca se dirigea rapidement vers le combat entre Ichibi et Deidara. Elle s'arrêta pour retirer le kunai dans son bras.

Mauvaise idée car le blond faisait tomber une bombe sur Suna no Kuni.

« Enfoiré de blondasse !, hurla la brune. J'suis toujours ici moi ! »

Seulement le Kazekage protéga l'ensemble avec une barrière de sable. Luca se déporta rapidement sur la gauche pour éviter de se faire repérer par Baki ou d'autres. Elle n'y voyait plus rien, avec tout ce sable au-dessus de la tête.

Soudain, elle entendit une explosion, et le sable se mit à se mouvoir lentement, comme avec difficulté. La première chose que vit la nuke-nin fut le Kazekage qui avait perdu. Avec un sourire, elle se propulsa en l'air à l'aide de son épée-aiguille et s'accrocha à une patte du « hibou » de son équipier. Une fois le Jinchuriki installé dans la queue de l'oiseau, ils repartirent à toute vitesse.

« J'ai beaucoup attendu, furent les premières paroles de Sasori.

-On à Ichibi, Sasori-sama.

-Allons-y. »

Le trio de l'Akatsuki se remit en marche.

« Deidara, ton bras...

-Mon bras va bien, hm.

-Tu m'étonnes, y en a plus !

-T'en à buté combien?

-Bah j'ai pas vraiment compté, sans doute une douzaine.

-Dépêchez-vous, au lieu de parler, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous suivent. »

Les deux autres obéirent sagement à l'ordre de la masse effrayante qu'était Sasori et se turent.

* * *

« Chuis rentrééééeee !

-T'es allée voir Méline?

-Elle était pas là, alors je suis restée au parc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait?!

-Où ça?

-Au bras ! Et ton short ! C'est du sang? »

Luca jeta un regard à son corps. Effectivement, deux entailles faisaient couler du sang. Sa mère la prit par le poignet et la traîna dans le couloir pour aller chercher de quoi désinfecter et panser.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça?

-Bah, je suis tombée.

-Fais attention, la prochaine fois !

-Oui oui, excuses-moi. J'vais prendre une bonne douche, avant que tu ne soignes.

-Mouaif. »

La brune se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

* * *

**Voila, premier chapitre ! Vous en pensez quoi? C'est bien ?(sachant que même si vous aimez pas je continuerai de poster, la question n'est là que par politesse ^^)**


	2. Chapitre 2

******Hallooooo ! J'avais trop hâte de poster la suite alors la voila~**

**Réponse à la review de Kuro 96neko-chan : Qu'est-ce que ça te rappelle? Et sinon merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre II**

La brune s'étira en baillant. Vive les grandes vacances ! Ensuite, elle lorgna son bras pansé. En deux jours, la blessure s'était presque entièrement refermée. Pourtant, elle en était quasiment sûre, quelque chose s'était planté dans son bras.

_Un éclair noir qui fonce à toute vitesse et qui se plante dans son bras._

Pourtant ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se leva et perdit une demi-heure dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Ensuite, elle décréta qu'elle sortait. Il était dix heures et il faisait déjà chaud. Luca se dirigea vers le parc, et, de la même manière que l'avant-veille, elle déposa son petit sac sur le muret. Ensuite, elle entra dans la petit bâtiment abandonné.

* * *

« C'était éprouvant !, s'exclama l'épéiste de Kiri en s'étirant.

-Je piquerai bien un somme, hm, continua Deidara.

-Plus tard.

-Mais ils sont pas près d'entrer, les shinobis de Konoha et Suna, Sasori-sama !

-Luca, tais-toi. J'espère qu'ils ne mettrons pas longtemps à entrer...

-Sasori no Danna, vous êtes dans quel camp?

-La ferme. »

Deidara grogna et s'assit sur le cadavre d'Ichibi, rapidement suivi de Luca.

« Mais mine de rien, fit la brune, je pense comme Sasori-sama. On s'fait chier ici ! »

Puis le silence. Il fallu plusieurs minutes aux shinobis pour pouvoir entrer. Ni Luca, ni son coéquipier blond ne prirent la peine de se lever. Il y avait là le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha, une bubble-gum, une vieille bique et...

« Oh ! Sasori-sama, ce serait pas le Jinchuriki de Kyubi, l'espèce de blondie aux yeux rouges là-bas?

-Si.

-J'me disais aussi.

-RENDEZ-NOUS GAARA ! »

Luca croisa les jambes sur ledit cadavre et offrit à Naruto un immense sourire sadique.

« Mais mon chou, il est mort... »

Le Jinchuriki grogna et fit mine de se jeter sur les nuke-nin, mais Kakashi l'en empêcha.

« Naruto.

-Ils ont tué Gaara !

-Et c'est ce qu'ils vont te faire si tu te jettes sur eux !

-Rooooh ! Vous êtes pas marrant, Kakashi-kun !, s'exclama Luca. »

Le Ninja Copieur lui lança un regard assassin.

« Deidara, Luca. Prenez le cadavre et éloignez-les. Je me charge de la vieille.

-Mais Sasori no Danna... !

-C'est _mon_ combat. »

Finalement, les deux Akatsukiens se levèrent et Deidara enferma le cadavre de Gaara dans une immonde bestiole argileuse ailée. Il monta dessus, Luca en fit de même, et ils sortirent rapidement de la grotte. Kakashi et Naruto les suivirent.

« Deidara, mine de rien, j'm'inquiète pour Sasori-sama.

-Il est fort, Danna. C'est plus un gamin.

-S'il en à déjà été un. Accélère, Kyubi est rapide.

-Ben ralentis-le un peu. »

Luca poussa un long soupir, fit dos à Deidara et lança un autre sourire frapadingue au blond qui les suivaient.

« Dis mon lapin, tu l'aimais bien l'Ichibi?

-Tais-toi !, lui hurla Naruto.

-Donc tu veux vraiment nous buter hein? _Chidori Senbon_ !

-Naruto ! Attention ! »

Les pics électriques firent exploser le bout de bois sur lequel se trouvait Naruto, mais celui-ci sorti de la fumée.

« Tch. Quel chieur, ce type. Deeeeiiiii ! Envoie-lui des truuuucs ! ET ÉVITES CES PUTAINS DE SHURIKENS ! »

L'artificier fit brusquement baisser sa monture, évitant ainsi les armes. Luca en profita pour lancer des kunais électriques que le Jinchuriki évita.

« Putain qu'il m'emmerde ce con ! »

Deidara profita du désordre causé par les kunais de son équipière pour lancer des araignées explosives. Naruto s'en tira une nouvelle fois, mais cela réussi à éloigner le Ninja Copieur.

« C'pas vrai ! On est sûr que Kyubi est un renard? Parce que moi je dirais que c'est une tique !

-Arrêtes un peu de gesticuler, hm ! »

Le blond lança une nouvelle offensive, qui échoua à son tour.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il est franchement chiant.

-Attends. _Suiton : Mizu Rappa__ !_ »

L'attaque percuta Naruto de plein fouet, mais il fut rattrapé par Kakashi qui se propulsa en avant. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi très proche du duo.

Soudain, l'air ambiant se mit à tournoyer. Luca eu juste le temps de se baisser que le bras de Deidara se faisait happer par la technique de l'Hatake. Et puis, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, ils furent expulsés de l'oiseau d'argile.

* * *

« Ma têêêêêête... »

Luca se releva douloureusement. Elle était allongée sur le sol froid et sale du bâtiment abandoné. Elle voyait, au travers des carreaux sans vitres, son sac. La brune se leva avec difficulté et sorti de l'endroit pour aller chercher son bien. Sans doute était-elle tombée sur l'épaule, car celle-ci lui faisait un mal de chien.

_Des arbres qui se rapprochent, et un nuage blond qui dégringole juste sous elle._

Luca se secoua la tête, s'assit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

« Ma têêêêêête... … Deidara? Deidara? »

Luca se releva douloureusement et jeta un regard aux alentours. Son épaule la faisait grandement souffrir et un mal de crâne impossible l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Enfin, son regard noisette se posa sur son équipier toujours au sol. Elle s'approcha de lui aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait et le secoua de son bras valide.

« Deidara... Ouvre tes putains d'yeux avant que j'te les crève ! »

Comme s'il avait entendu la menace, l'artificier remua et ouvrit les yeux.

« Luca...?

-Faut qu'on se casse, ou les deux gigolos de Konoha vont nous retrouver. Au fait, t'as plus de bras.

-PUTAIN !

-Ta gueule ! Attends, j'vais t'aider. »

Une fois le blond debout, ils firent de leur mieux pour se déplacer rapidement et ainsi rejoindre le repère.

Repère qu'ils trouvèrent complètement détruit, avec la bubble gum et la viock qui sortaient lentement et douloureusement des décombres. Le cadavre de Sasori était là, par terre. Les deux nuke-nin se précipitèrent sur la marionette que Luca retourna sur le dos.

« Sa... Sasori-sama ! »

Elle retira les lames plantés dans le réceptacle du coeur de l'Akasuna. De la haine pure déformait ses traits alors qu'une larme de douleur roulait sur sa joue.

« Je le jures... Je vous jures, Sasori-sama, je les tuerais toutes les deux moi-même !

-Luca...

-Ta gueule.

-On doit y aller.

-... »

La brune se releva et suivit le blond hors du repère.

* * *

« Luca? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Moi, je pleure?

-Fais pas la fausse. Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Rien, maman, rien. J'vais prendre un boooooon bain, ça va aller mieux. Je crois que j'ai trop regardé le soleil, en fait. »

La brune ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répondre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Une fois enfermée à l'intérieur, avec la porte verrouillée, Luca retira son T-shirt. Une énorme échymose décorait son épaule droite et elle était éraflée un peu partout. Et surtout, elle sentait gronder en elle une colère sourde.

_Son cadavre était là, étendu par terre, comme la plus banale des marionettes._

L'adolescente se retint de frapper le miroir. Elle allait les tuer, toutes les deux, les tuer en les faisant souffrir comme elle avait souffert...

_Tuer qui?_

Du rose. Elle excécrait le rose.

Luca fini de se déshabiller et fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre de deux, terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	3. Chapitre 3

Naluuuut~ Voici le chapitre trois tant attendu par Kuro 96neko-chan ^^ Tiens d'ailleurs réponse à ta review : voila ta suite, et je suis ravie que cela te plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

La brune frappa à la porte de la maison de son amie. Celle-ci vint rapidement lui ouvrir.

« Salut Méline !

-Coucou ! Viens, entre ! »

Bagui, la petite chienne de Méline, lui sauta sur les jambes en aboyant joyeusement. Luca se baissa pour caresser la bichonne. Ensuite, les deux amies montèrent dans la chambre de Méline. Une fois la porte fermée, la brune aux cheveux lisses se tourna vers son homologue aux cheveux frisés, l'air toute excitée.

« Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé !

-Quoi? »

Méline se baissa et chercha quelque chose sous son lit. Elle en sortit une très, très, très longue aiguille. Luca écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est...

-Je l'ai trouvée dans le parc en face de chez toi. C'est bizarre hein? »

La brune prit l'aiguille des mains de l'autre.

« C'est Nuibari !

-Hein?

-Attends. Je peux t'emprunter ton ordi?

-Oui oui. »

Après quelques minutes, en plein sur Google image, on voyait des images tirées du manga « Naruto » représentant un homme masqué portant la même aiguille.

« Quelqu'un a perdu un truc de cosplay, éluda Méline.

-Non non. Regarde ici. »

Luca lui montra une longue éraflure.

_Kuriarare lui envoya une salve de kunais. Luca fut obligée de se protéger avec l'épée qu'elle venait tout juste de voler à son maître, mais l'une des armes laissa une longue trace sur l'aiguille._

« Ben quoi?

-... Laisse tomber. Par contre, je crois que je sais à qui c'est.

-Qui?

-Tu connais pas, laisse. Sinon, on joue aux sims? »

* * *

Le chef se tu. Finalement, il aborda le dernier sujet.

« Sasori est mort. »

Luca serra les poings. Le chef avait dit ça comme s'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Tout ce que voulait la brune, en ce moment et comme depuis plusieurs heures, c'était retrouver la vieille bique et l'autre pute aux cheveux roses pour leur planter Nuibari dans les entrailles.

« Deidara, Luca, vous avez un nouvel équipier.

-QUOI?!, s'exclamèrent les deux concernés d'une même voix. Déjà?!

-Oui. Il vous attends dehors. Rompez. »

Et l'hologramme disparu, comme les autres. Luca frappa rageusement le sol de son pied.

« Ils ne peuvent pas remplacer Sasori-sama aussi vite !

-Faut croire que oui, hm.

-Ces enculés...

-Viens. »

Les deux équipiers sortirent de la caverne, maussades. Comme l'avait dit le chef, quelqu'un les attendait. Grand, brun, il portait un masque orange troué au niveau de l'oeil droit. Quand l'inconnu les vit, il leva les bras et leur sauta dessus. Luca s'étant transformée en eau, seul Deidara se prit l'homme masqué dans la face. La brune le souleva par le col.

« Enfoiré de sa race !, s'exclama Deidara.

-Zen ta vie, Dei. C'est quoi ton nom?

-Tobi s'appelle Tobi et Tobi est très heureux de vous rencontrer ! »

Le sourcil droit de la brune trembla légèrement sous le coup de la colère et elle laissa tomber « Tobi » sur Deidara.

« Le chef _ose_ remplacer Sasori-sama par une citrouille attardée schizophrène?! Il se fout VRAIMENT de notre gueule !

-Mais mais Luca-sempai, Tobi est un bon garçon !

-BEN ALORS DÉGAGES DE LA, HM ! »

Tout en hurlant, l'artificier avait violemment poussé Tobi sur le côté. Luca poussa un long soupir.

« Je le sens mal, ce con...

-Mais Tobi est...

-TA GUEULE. »

La brune se demandait déjà combien de temps elle tiendrai avant de planter Nuibari dans le cervelet (en avait-il au moins un?) de Tobi. Comment le chef avait-il pu faire entrer _ça_ dans l'Akatsuki?

« Tobi vous aime déjà !

-Et ben pas moi !, renchérit le blond.

-Deidara. On doit le tester, peut-être qu'il est con mais puissant.

-Ooooooh Luca-sempei vous êtes...

-Très énervée. »

Deidara grogna, se releva, s'étira et retira sa cape noire, prétextant un coup de chaleur. Luca l'imita bien vite, ayant chaud elle aussi.

« Sinon, Dei, on se casse chercher le Bijuu maintenant et on voit comment se débrouille la courge.

-Mouaif, hm.

-Bijuu?! Oh oui, Tobi est très...

-Con.

-Content !

-Oh, j'y étais presque.

-C'est Sanbi? »

Tobi n'obtint pas de réponse, les deux autres ayant déjà commencé à partir, cape sur l'épaule. Le brun couru à leur suite.

« Dites dites dites alors c'est Sanbi diiiiiiiites?

-Oui c'est lui, alors ta gueule maintenant, hm. »

L'homme masqué choisit finalement de se taire.

* * *

« Quel abruti...

-Je te le fais pas dire !

-... Que... Ah oui d'accord. »

Luca se secoua la tête et riva de nouveau son regard sur l'écran. Un sims cambrioleur s'était perdu dans leur « maison-labyrinthe », l'idiot.

« Qu'est ce que t'as?

-Rien rien. Tiens, fous-y le feu avec la cheminée ! »

La brune était excédée, exaspérée, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

_L'orange croyait s'être bien dissimulé, mais on l'entendait d'ici._

« Oh merde !

-Quoi?

-Faut que je me casse, t'as vu l'heure?

-Oh ouais... Fais chier. Bon, oublies pas ton truc.

-Nuibari.

-Ouais ça. »

Les deux brunes se firent la bise, et Luca parti après avoir récupéré l'épée-aiguille.

* * *

« Oh ! Regardez, une échoppe de dangos ! On peut s'arrêter? Tobi est très fatigué ! »

Et la courge se mit à courir comme un dératé vers la petite batisse de bois.

« Fatigué, hein..., grogna Deidara. »

Les deux plus anciens s'assirent à côté de Tobi.

« Dites, Sempai, c'est qui qu'ont doit aller chercher déjà?

-Sanbi !

-Aahh oui, c'est vrai ! »

Tobi resta immobile quelques secondes.

« Quoi?

-Ichibi, Niibi... Et moi je suis Tobi ! »

Luca se retint de peu de lui mettre une bonne baffe. En fait ce qui l'en empêcha fut la vieille dame qui vint leur apporter les brochettes de boules de riz.

« Deidara..., murmura la brune en désignant discrètement Tobi qui écartait son masque. »

Mais il se tourna, leur cachant son visage. Dépités, les deux autres avalèrent leurs dangos, prenant le temps de les appércier.

« Oh ! Sempai sempai ! Regardez ! »

Le brun désigna un piège à moustique installé dans un petit cochon d'argile.

« On dirait vraiment votre art, pas vrai, Deidara-sempai? Est-ce que votre art serait... »

Un ange passa.

« Une copie? »

Un second ange le suivit.

« Enfoiré... »

Sentant venir la fin, Tobi fit son premier acte intelligent : il s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Luca attendit quelques secondes après que l'explosion eu lieu pour se rendre tranquillement s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son nouvel équipier. Elle le trouva, à son grand désarroi, frais comme un gardon, et accompagné d'une inconnue brune qui avait le dos tourné. L'inconnue se tourna à peine.

« Tu es..., entama-t-elle. »

* * *

« Luca? »

La brune se secoua la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« M... Méline?

-Non non, le bon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais?

-Beuh...

-Et elle est où ta cape?

-Qué cape?

-Ben la noire ! »

Luca dévisagea son amie pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Noire avec des nuages rouges?

-Ouais je crois.

-Oh putain...

-Quoi?

-Non. Attends. Faut que j'essaie un truc. »

* * *

**Fnyu~ Alors? Impressions?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Et hop, je vous présente le chapitre 4 ! **

**Réponse à la review de Shakespeare-kun : Baaah, si tu veux dire qu'elles sont MAJE*******, vas-y, j'ai pris l'habitude... * soupire * HA OUII Z'AVAIS PAS VU T'ES LOGUÉ MAINTENANT ! (_admire la baka qui met vingt ans à comprendre.._.-CHUTEUH.) ... ... ... J'ai arrêté de comprendre à partir de "parallèlement opposés" -0- On est pas dans les Reflets d'Acide et tu t'appelles pas Zehirmann ni Enoriel que je saches ! ... Bref. Ah viii t'avu tuvoi pr lé fote d ortografe sa va mieu tavu? x) Enfin bref, j'attendais avec impatiente te review~**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

« Luca Raiu?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours moi. Et toi, tu es?

-En quoi ça te regarde?

-Tu connais mon nom, ce serait poli de me rendre la pareille.

-Depuis quand l'Akatsuki fait dans la politesse? »

Luca grogna.

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions, meuf.

-Tobi !, cria Deidara. Reviens ici, hm ! »

Le brun revint en courant.

« C'est une Hyûga ! C'est une Hyûgaaaaaaaa ! »

Et il se cacha derrière la brune, qui lui offrit une belle tape sur le crâne. Luca eut un sourire mesquin.

« Donc, tu es Méline Hyûga, je suppose?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours moi, répondit-elle cyniquement.

-Tch. Qu'est-ce qu'une ninja de Konoha vient faire ici, seule?

-En quoi cela vous regarde?

-Sempai ! Sempai ! Il y à des shinobis cachés ! »

Ce fut au tour de Méline de sourire.

« Alors? »

Les ninjas sortirent du couvert des arbres. Deidara jura en portant instinctivement ses mains à ses poches d'argile. Luca dégaina Nuibari.

« Je crois que vous êtes Neji Hyûga et Rock Lee? »

L'épéiste n'obtint aucune réponse. A la place, Lee se jeta sur eux.

* * *

« Lee... ! … Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je sais pas. Ça m'arrive depuis quelques temps déjà.

-C'est... Trop bizarre !... Mais je... Me rappelles pas de grand chose...

-Ouais. C'est un peu comme quand on se réveille, t'sais la galère pour se souvenir du rêve qu'on faisait... »

Méline porta une main à son front.

« Eh ben dites donc... Et comment tu fais pour faire ça?

-J'en sais rien... Ça vient tout seul. Au fait. L'aiguille de la dernière fois. C'est la mienne.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

-Tu m'aurais cru?

-...

-Voila. »

Luca s'étira et s'assit sur le rebord de pierre.

« C'est con, on est ennemies... Enfin... je crois.

-Si si. Va falloir que je t'initie à Naruto Shippuden, toi... »

* * *

« Lee ! Arrêtes ! »

Mais le brun était lancé, et il fut obligé de sauter pour éviter Nuibari qui attendait sagement qu'il vienne se planter dedans de lui-même. Luca jura et sauta pour atteindre le ninja, sans succès. Lee manqua de lui mettre un coup de pied en plein vol, mais la brune se changea en eau en dernière minute.

« _Chidori Senbon !_ »

Un des pics électrique vint entailler le bras du shinobi.

« Lee ! »

Le brun esquiva une nouvelle attaque et retourna auprès de ses équipiers. Les deux trios se firent face.

« Vous avez de la chance, avança Méline.

-Ah oui, hm? Et pourquoi?

-Gaara est ressucité.

-_WAS_?!, s'exclama Luca. »

L'Hyûga lui envoya un sourire condescendant.

« … Bah de toute façon on s'en branle, non?

-Ouais, on en à finit avec lui, hm. »

Le sourire disparu.

« Dites-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Sakura Haruno?

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais?

-Parce que je vous laisserais tranquille? »

Méline eu un ricanement moqueur.

« Cherches, tu trouveras bien.

-Vous vouliez venger Gaara, non?

-Bien sûr que oui !, s'écria Lee.

-En nous faisant souffrir? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse audible mais les regards lui suffirent. La brune ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien moi c'est pareil. Haruno et la vieille ont tué quelqu'un qui m'étais cher et je veux leur faire payer.

-Bien sûr.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est de l'Akatsuki qu'il faut nous croire complètement insensible. Sasori était très cher à mes yeux.

-... … Je ne te donnerais qu'une seule information.

-Méline !, s'exclama Neji.

-Chiyo-baa-sama est morte. »

Luca écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit une vague de colère l'envahir.

« Comment?

-Pour ressuciter Gaara. »

La brune inspira, puis expira profondément.

« Bien. Ça me fera moins de travail.

-Luca, hm. On doit y aller, là.

-Oui, Tobi veut partir !

-Bon. Laissez-nous passer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on laisserais passer trois membres de l'Akatsuki !, objecta le Fauve de Jade.

-Parce vous avez ma parole d'honneur qu'on ne tueras personne qui ne viendra pas nous provoquer.

-Akatsuki? Parole d'honneur?, ricana Méline.

-Si Sasori-sama m'a bien enfoncé un truc da ns le crâne, c'est que l'honneur est important. C'est bien pour ça qu'il à accepté sa défaite et donné des informations sur Kabuto à cette pute de Sakura. »

Méline sembla réfléchir intensément, puis jeta un regard à ses équipiers.

« D'accord.

-M... Méline-san !, fit Lee. Ce sont...

-Je sais ce que je fais. J'espère ne pas avoir à comprendre que vous nous avez menti.

-Tu veux la vérité? J'ai la flemme de me battre. »

L'Hyûga la toisa d'un oeil mauvais mais s'écarta du chemin pour les lasser passer. Les Akatsukiens reprirent leur route sans même un regard pour le détachement de Konoha.

* * *

« Je trouve que tu sors beaucoup, ces temps-ci.

-Ben oui. Quoi, tu voudrais que j'reste à la maison devant mon ordi? »

Luca croqua dans sa poire sans quitter sa mère des yeux.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te pousse à sortir autant?

-Bah je m'amuse? Et puis aussi, je m'fais un peu des délires schizo et ça m'aide à m'inspirer pour mes fictions. »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et se mit à bailler. Sa mère sourit.

« Tu es sûre qu'on va aller à la piscine aujourd'hui?

-Si on y va pas je prend la voiture !

-Ah non hein ! Tu va me la flinguer !

-Meeeuuuuh non ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à situer les vitesses, voilà tout. »

Les deux ricanèrent.

* * *

« Tata yoyo !, cria Luca avant de se jeter dans l'eau. »

Méline suivit, sans crier par contre.

« Dis, tu crois qu'on pourrais aller dans le monde bizarre?

-J'en sais rien... »

* * *

Luca soupira. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes maintenant que Deidara était parti dans son trip sur la coolitude des nuke-nins de l'Akatsuki et qu'il se la pétait par la même occasion. C'est avec un soulagement même pas dissimulé que la brune accueillit la vue de l'immense lac. Tobi se précipita sur la berge.

« Ooooh regardez c'est super joli !

-On est pas là pour admirer le paysage, hm.

-Sanbi est quelque part là-dessous, j'vais le trouver en moins de deux.

-Tobi !

-Ouiiiiii?

-Tu te souviens du plan, hm?

-Quand Luca-sempai à trouvé Sanbi Tobi saute dans l'eau pour que Deidara-sempai puisse l'attaquer !

-Voila.

-Mais eeeuuuuh... Luca-sempai, vous allez pas utiliser une attaque Raiton pendant que Tobi est dans l'eau hein? »

La brune soupira longuement.

« Si y avait pas ma mort par le chef derrière, t'inquiètes pas que je l'aurais fait. »

Tobi eut un sursaut et un mouvement de recul qui faillit le faire tomber dans l'eau. Il se rattrapa _in extremis_ et revint vers Deidara et Luca. La brune s'approcha de la berge tranquillement, se transforma en eau et se rendit dans l'étendue liquide. Il se passa une ou deux minutes de calme plat, puis l'épéiste revint, à peine mouillée. Elle souriait.

« Trouvé. »

Un immense geyser fit remonter le Bijuu à trois queues qui resta à la surface, un peu sonné. Le blond en profita pour monter sur son oiseau d'argile et prit Tobi avec lui. Une fois arrivés au-dessus de la tortue géante, il se tourna vers l'homme masqué.

« Essaie un peu de l'assommer, hm.

-Euuuuh...

-Plus vite que ça ! »

Tobi fit cesser ses tremblements et, après avoir prit une longue inspiration, sauta en poussant un cri pathétique. Puis, ils ne virent plus rien, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Sanbi était complètement assommé. L'homme masqué sorti de l'eau et agita sa main.

« Sempaaaaaaiiiiii ! Vous avez vu mon jutsuuuuuuu?! »

Deidara n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tobi se faisait couler et traîner jusqu'à la berge par Luca.

« Deidara ! Tu peux l'attacher ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le trio de l'Akatsuki partit par la rivière, traînant un lourd Bijuu derrière eux. Le blond lança un regard à Tobi qui était installé sur le monstre.

« Hey Tobi, j'ai dit qu'il fallait être calme et cool, mais pas amorphe comme ça, hm ! »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce n'est le petit gémissement que poussa le brun pendant son sommeil. Les sourcils droit des deux autres tiquèrent et Deidara lança une bombe sur son équipier pendant que Luca faisait de même avec une grosse gerbe d'eau.

* * *

**Pauvre Tobi pauvre Tobi~ ... Euh wait what? Kékejedi sur Tobi moi?! ... Bref. Des impressions sur ce chapitre qui ne fait quasiment rien avancer?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ouiiii je sais que ça fait 420 000 ans que j'ai pas posté mais euh... Non en fait j'ai pas d'excuses, c'est juste que j'ai la flemme et que je préfère utiliser ce site pour lire ^^' **

**J'ai lu toutes vos reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas, et je vous réponds à tous un grand MERCI LES GENS JE VOUS NEM ! 3 (même si vous vous devez plus me nemer vu le temps que je mets à poster... Ahem ^^')**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

(Ellipse)

Le trio était caché sous le couvert des arbres et attendait, observait, cet adolescent qui faisait parler de lui depuis un bon moment déjà. Même Tobi restait silencieux. Cependant, le jeune homme qu'ils observaient s'arrêta et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Montrez-vous ! Qui que vous soyez ! »

Seul Tobi se fit voir. Il avançait, tremblant, surveillant le moindre mouvement de Sasuke de peur de se faire attaquer. Il n'était pas sans savoir que cet Uchiha avait tué Orochimaru et devenait plus puissant de jour en jour. Sasuke plissa les paupières.

« Cette cape... Tu fais partie de l'Akatsuki? »

Le brun masqué ne répondit rien, bien trop occupé à trembler.

« Tobi !, prévint Deidara. »

Il fit exploser une bombe. Pensant que cela avait suffit, il sorti du couvert des arbres. Seulement Sasuke réapparut et fondit droit sur le blond qui eut à peine le temps d'éviter le katana. Luca grinça des dents mais rechigna à se montrer.

* * *

« Alors lui, c'est Sasori, fit Méline en pointant du doigt l'image du « jeune homme » aux cheveux rouges.

-Exact. Tué par?

-Sakura Haruno et Chiyo.

-Sakura dont tu es l'équipière et que je veux tuer.

-Parce qu'elle à tué Sasori qui était ton maître. Chiyo à donné sa vie pour ressuciter Gaara.

-Dont je me fiche royalement.

-Mais tu es déterminée à faire souffrir mon équipière avec qui je m'entends relativement bien.

-Ce qui fait qu'il y a des chances qu'on se batte. »

Méline resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

« Quoi?

-... Tu crois que si on crève là-bas, on meure ici aussi? »

Ce fut au tour de Luca de ne pas répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils. La première fois, elle avait reçu des kunais et cela s'était reproduit dans le monde réel. Seulement les blessures s'étaient refermées en deux jours.

« On peut supposer qu'on risque de tomber dans un court coma ou quelque chose du genre, et on ne pourra plus retourner là-bas. »

Son amie hocha la tête.

« Mais vu qu'on ne se rappelle pas notre vie ici quand on est là-bas, on se battra comme de vraies ennemies.

-Au pire, on trouvera le moyen d'aller dans un autre univers, non? Si on à réussi à faire ça...

-Ouais. Pas con. »

* * *

C'était le moment pour elle de sortir, elle en était sûre. Sasuke et Deidara n'avaient quasiment plus de chakra. Et connaissant son équipier, Luca savait qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout, même s'il devait en crever. En soupirant, la brune se rendit au milieu des deux adversaires. Sasuke fronça méchamment les sourcils alors que Luca se dirigeait vers lui. Elle repoussa sans difficulté une faible attaque et se mit à la hauteur de l'Uchiha.

« Où est... Uchiha Itachi?

-J'sais pas. En mission avec Kisame. »

Le regard noisette de l'épéiste se fit plus dur.

« Sais-tu où je peux trouver Haruno Sakura?

-Non.

-Luca ! Laisse moi le tuer, hm !

-T'y arriveras pas. Tobi, emmène-le. »

L'homme masqué obéit et partit avec difficulté en traînant son senpei blond qui vociférait et se débattait comme un beau diable. Luca dégaina Nuibari et la mit sous la gorge de Sasuke.

« De toute façon, je ne te tuerais pas, dit-elle. Mais je peux te priver de l'usage de bien des choses. Ça... (elle désigna les bras) Ça... (puis les jambes) Ou ça (et enfin l'entrejambe du brun) si tant est que tu t'en serve. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Sakura.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je vais la tuer. Tu devrais le comprendre, tu ressens la même chose que moi envers Itachi. »

Le regard redevenu noir de Sasuke sembla lancer des éclairs.

« Sakura n'est qu'une sale pleurnicharde faiblarde.

-Qui à réussit à buter Sasori-sama. Elle n'est plus aussi inutile que lorsque tu as quitté ton putain de village.

-Si je ne sais plus rien d'elle, pourquoi me demander?

-Je veux savoir quels sont ses points faibles. »

Sasuke lorgna son opposante pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre de sa superbe.

« Elle est amoureuse de moi.

-Intéressant..., murmura la brune en rengaînant Nuibari. Je te laisse ici, tâche de retrouver tes équipiers et de te soigner. »

Luca se releva, lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. Seulement, au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta. Quand elle tourna son visage hâlé vers Sasuke, un immense sourire sadique le décorait.

« Si Dei s'était tué par ta faute, je t'aurais cousu les tripes sur la gorge. »

Cette fois, elle reparti vraiment.

* * *

Luca s'étira.

« Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie, Méline.

-Hm?

-J'ai empêché Sachaussette de tuer Deidara.

-Et alors? C'est pas plus mal, non?

-J'ai modifié l'histoire. Je ne réponds plus de rien maintenant.

-Bah, le simple fait qu'on soit dedans la modifie, ton histoire. »

La brune à lunettes haussa les épaules.

« Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Je veux dire, Deidara était destiné à crever. Y a des chances... … …

-Des chances...?

-Merde !

-Quoi?

-Vu que Dei n'est pas mort, Obito ne va pas pouvoir révéler son vrai pouvoir de suite, ce qui signifie... Mon dieu que je suis conne ! Il va nous tuer, moi et Deidara, si personne ne le fait à sa place !

-Mais il à besoin de personnes...

-Tu parles, quand il aura son armée de Zetsu blanc et tout les morts revenus par Edo Tenseï, il va nous foutre un kâton dans la tronche ! »

Méline posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« S'il sait que vous êtes assez forts...

-Il va buter Konan. Konan qui, je crois, est plus forte que moi ou Dei. Putain. Il faudrait que...

-Que?

-Que j'arrive à contrôler mon moi de l'akatsuki pour qu'il déserte au moment approprié, avec Deidara, et qu'il rejoigne vos rangs.

-Mais et Sasori...?

-Je verrais la vengeance plus tard. Si Obito me liquide, je pourrais tuer personne.

-... Mouais. »

* * *

Luca s'approcha de Deidara. Le blond ne dormait pas, trop occupé à pester contre tout et tout le monde. Comme elle s'asseyait près de lui, il lui cracha de partir.

« Dei...

-J'aurais pû le tuer ! Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché, hm?

-Parce que !

-Je pouvais me faire exploser ! Je serais devenu une superbe oeuvre d'art que même Danna n'aurait pas contesté ! »

La paupière de l'épéiste trembla.

« Arrête. Je veux pas que tu crèves. Je veux pas me retrouver seule avec Tobi. Je veux que tu vives.

-Tu veux beaucoup de choses, hm.

-Et je veux que tu m'écoutes. »

L'artificer soupira mais concéda à la demande de son équipière. Luca, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours (Tobi était normalement parti chercher de quoi manger), elle se baissa tout près de l'oreille de Deidara pour y murmurer :

« Je crois que Tobi nous cache quelque chose. »

Elle l'avait dit si bas que même si elle était près de son oreille, Deidara eu besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre. Tobi? Cacher quoi?

« Tu délires?

-Je sais pas. Quelque chose me dit que c'est vrai. »

_Obi... U... Tuer..._

La brune se secoua la tête. Ce pressentiment qui grandissait en elle commençait à lui bouffer le coeur et cela l'effrayait. Habituellement, il en fallait plus pour lui faire peur : entre Kisame et Sasori, elle en avait vu. Mais là... C'était une peur insidieuse qui se répendait en elle parce qu'elle savait que Tobi cachait un secret très important et noir mais qu'elle en ignorait la nature.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence, puis Tobi revint, armé de petits animaux.

« Est-ce que Deidara-senpai va bien? Il s'est remis? Il a mal? Il veux que Tobi lui rapporte autre chose?

-Je veux que tu la fermes, hm. »

L'homme masqué obéit bien sagement et déposa la nourriture près de ses coéquipiers.

* * *

Méline eut à peine le temps d'entrer chez son amie qu'elle se fit attraper et traîner jusque dans sa chambre.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que t'as?

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon carton ! »

Elle désigna d'un doigt tremblant ce qui se trouvait sur son lit. Un court débardeur bleu-gris, un pantacour à peu près de la même couleur, un manchon en filet, des chaussures noires couvertes d'un petit linge blanc, une longue cape noire ornée de nuages rouges et blancs, une bague et un bandeau frontal zébré d'une longue entaille.

Au fur et à mesure de son inspection, Méline avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Ce sont toutes mes affaires de nuke-nin ! Les kunais, les shurikens, les poisons ! Et y a même ça ! »

Elle lui montra une petite marionette, de la taille de sa paume, en forme de scorpion.

« Sasori-sama me l'avait offert peu après mon arrivée ! Je la mets toujours dans mon étui à shuriken !

-C'est... Trop...

-Ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt trouver tes affaires aussi ! »

La brune aux cheveux lisse se saisit du débardeur et le posa sur le haut du corps de son amie. A la bonne taille.

« Putain...

-J'te le fais pas dire ! Faut que je trouve un endroit pour ranger tout ça... »

Message reçu : Méline~

_« Luca ! J'ai trouvé tout mes trucs de ninja dans mon armoire ! »_


End file.
